


An Unkindness of Ravens

by outruntheavalanche



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Gothic, Horror, Mystery, Screenplay/Script Format, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: A woman clad in a black cape runs through the forest, clutching a small bundle to her chest.





	An Unkindness of Ravens

**Author's Note:**

> The assignment was to write a short script with no dialogue.

EXT. FOREST - DAY

A woman clad in a black cape runs through the forest, clutching a small bundle to her chest.

An animal howls in the distance and the woman pauses, eyes darting about nervously. Cheeks, bright red, her breath in white puffs. Her dark hair comes loose from her bun.

She looks up. Spindly, barren trees reach up to a gray, overcast sky. The woman cradles the bundle to her chest and runs.

The woman weaves around skeletal trees before finally exiting the forest. 

EXT. FIELD - DAY

She comes to a frozen stream and looks behind her; she can see the ominous forest.

The woman hears a loud crack behind her and spins around, holding tight onto the blanket-wrapped bundle. Nothing is there.

She turns toward the frozen river.

A man in a long black coat stands on the other side of the river, eyes fixed on her. Or, rather, the swaddled infant in her arms. 

The baby cries and the woman frantically tries to hush it as she runs back toward the forest.

The woman's foot catches on a large rock and she screams as she stumbles, the baby falling out of her arms.

The woman tries to stand, but she collapses. She hears the crunching of snow. Behind her, the man in black crosses the frozen river with quick, purposeful steps, black coat swirling behind him like wings.

The woman crawls toward the baby. She looks over her shoulder again.

The man advances on her and she reaches out for the wailing infant.

The man smiles. The woman lets out a sharp, abbreviated scream.

Black birds' wings flutter. Ravens burst from the forest against the sky.

EXT. FIELD - DAY (LATER)

The woman lies dead, eyes open, black cape fanned out against the white snow. Her hair has come loose from her bun. A pool of red blood spreads out slowly. 

The man is gone, and so is the baby.

A lone raven caws in the distance.


End file.
